


[Podfic] Verd'ika

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Mando'a, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Worldbuilding, tags and description from original fic, zombies and men in black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Maybe it starts with zombies. Maybe it starts with a rescue mission. Maybe it starts somewhere outside of what scientists and historians can quantify. But it is universal, wild, and unabashedly stupid."Do not touch him," the Irken says. "That soldier is mine."A podfic of DesdemonaKaylose's "Verd'ika."





	1. Music and Sound Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Verd'ika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874007) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 

> This podfic includes sound effects (some of which are explosions, muted gunshots, alarms, etc.) and music playing behind some sections of audio. If either would interfere with your enjoyment, there are versions of the podfic with neither sound effects nor music, sound effects with no music, and music with no sounds effect. These versions can be found in subsequent chapters so this one doesn't get too cluttered.

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/okiq8djbditojjp/verdika.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WPNt6aqgqsl-9iVAAEMXtmIsh4e4pOPl/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



	2. Music Only

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/4w8wpffhoyrzmhg/verdika_music.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/13SwPy2oH-CCc-ga11Nnnpf0dIwzdAy8S/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



	3. Sound Effects Only

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/ejsvpyb9r9tzixx/verdika_sound_effects.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iQRndNyH00yUaSoiWhzAbfcagS_NwioK/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  



	4. Neither Music Nor Sound Effects

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/cyn3oukd8tt0yy1/verdika_no_music_or_sound_effects.mp3/file

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bQE-NNfJi6lg7vYqe5azCH0kaUnHRyjM/view?usp=sharing

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning and end is "Unit" by Nctrnm! If you liked it, you can listen to the whole song here: https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Nctrnm/EQUINOX/NctrnmUnit125Bbm
> 
> The music playing behind the segments of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is "The Engulfed Cathedral" by Tomita, which is the music used in a lot of Hitchhiker's Guide stuff. You can listen to the whole song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mv_4tWtb53Q
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
